


Magician and the Fool

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori feels like she is on top of the world...until she gets kidnapped and finds out she's pregnant with her boyfriend Youske's kid. What's worse, her mother Sonomi is also kidnapped when she comes to visit. AU-diverts slightly from the main Persona 4 story. Will run into Persona 4 Arena and Flashbacks from Persona 3 FES and Portable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-Shocking Discovery

Magician and the Fool  
Spoilers for November and Naoto’s gender

Chapter 1-Shocking discovery and kidnapped

 

Shiori was bored out of her mind, looking around her as she threw the book she had been re-reading for the fourth time as there was nothing to do after Naoto had joined the team as a Persona user, lending her skills as they trained her to make her as powerful as the rest of the team. She wanted to catch the killer as fast as humanely possible.  
Yukiko had insisted herself that she would train her, wanting to become the detective’s friend. She chuckled, remembering Yosuke’s reaction as he joked about Yukiko being lonely, earning him a Galactic Punt to the balls.   
Really Yosuke would not shut up sometimes.

Yosuke Hanamura-her boyfriend, her lover, and her best friend in Inaba. She could hardly believe it herself. Him…out of all the boys in Inaba she could have hooked up with, it was him she fell in love with. The pair had gotten together after Teddie had joined the team.   
She had almost fallen to Shadow Teddie’s strength and she would’ve died had it not been for Yosuke shoving her out of the way and taking the hit himself. She had panicked and carried him out of there as fast as she could have.  
It was a day after that Yosuke confessed to her…

Flashback…

Shiori stood at the doorstep of Yosuke’s house, hesitating to touch the doorknob. She shuddered, whether that was from the cold wind or her own body was unknown. She sighed and soon heard her Persona poking at the back of her mind, eager to talk with her.  
“Yes, what do you want…Izanagi? I’m trying to think…about something.” she lied, hoping that he would back off, but the Persona would have none of it. Izanagi kept poking at her, irritating Shiori until she glared at him.  
He sighed as he shook his head, putting his clawed hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly as his mask was taken off. His face looked much like her own, except it was more masculine. He spoke,  
“Shiori-san, you love him. I can sense this coming from you, you can’t lie to yourself, just tell Yosuke you love him…you don’t want a Shadow.” he soon left after, leaving Shiori alone. The silver haired girl sucked up her courage and knocked on the door.   
“Here goes nothing…Lady Luck, don’t fail me now.” she groaned.

She looked at the house amusedly as she smiled a bit, “Rather fancy for a town like Inaba…Yosuke’s lucky. No wonder people hate him so much.” she commented as she briefly saw Yosuke upstairs walking downstairs. The doorknob turned and soon, Yosuke was standing face to face. He seemed surprised to see her and let her inside.  
“You seemed off today at school, what’s up partner? You said earlier that you wanted to talk…”   
Although Shiori was a girl, he got along well with her to the point where he started calling her partner. He liked her, she wasn’t like most girls at Yasogami High, who gossiped about him daily.  
She smiled briefly as she began to twirl her hair, blushing a bit. “Yosuke…I…I…um…” she began slowly as he kept quiet. Yosuke waited.  
She paused before speaking again,   
“…Would you be mad at me if I told you I loved someone? Here in Inaba?” The air seemed thick with tension as Yosuke said no, telling her that she had that right. He moved closer to her and smiled,  
“Who is it, Shiori?...Shiori? What’s wrong?! Why are you crying?! What’s wrong!?” he soon noticed that she started to cry and pulled her close to hug. He hated seeing her upset and wanted to make her feel better. She looked up at him, eyes all watery and wet from her tears.

“I…I fell in love with the last person I expected to fall for…one that I know very well.” she stared at him directly in the eyes. He held her close, gently taking her chin in his hand.  
“Who?” he breathed calmly. Shiori took a breath and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, as Yosuke’s eyes widened in shock……  
But he didn’t pull away, surprising Shiori as she pulled back. “Shiori…I…you love me? Out of all the boys here, you pick me?” he waited for her to answer. She nodded and made an attempt to leave, but Yosuke held onto her tightly and pulled her down with him onto to the couch. She yelped in surprise,  
“…Yes dammit. You…out of all the people in Inaba, I fucking fell in love with you. It’s hard to believe.” she sighed as Yosuke kissed her back, making her eyes widen in surprise. He moved his hand behind her long hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue prodding her lower lip.  
She sighed in bliss and let him deepen the kiss, her tears stopping altogether. After a minute passed due to lack of air, they parted to stare at each other,   
“Shiori, I’ve been in love with you for a while myself, but I thought it wasn’t possible…this feels like a dream. I love you, Shiori Seta…” he moved his hand and entwined it with hers,  
“Will…will you be my girlfriend?” he sheepishly grinned at her and she did the same and nodded. He pulled her into a hug. She cuddled into his chin and sighed in contentment. She felt Izanagi’s hum of approval briefly, but paid him no mind as she fell asleep in her new boyfriend’s arms…

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Shiori smiled at the thought made her cheeks flush red with joy. The next week after they decided to break the news to the group. At first they were rather surprised at the revelation, but they soon came to accept it as normal to see them always hanging out together. Rise even joked about saying that she ‘planned to get them together anyway in the future and that they stole her thunder’. She always liked Shiori because she always seemed to be happy most with Yosuke wherever they went, whether they went to Okina City or the local Junes food court that they made their headquarters. So she tried thinking of a way to get them together, but it wasn’t necessary for her.

Shiori went and did it herself. She chuckled as she got up, looking outside the window of her room for the year she was staying in Inaba. She quickly frowned at what she saw outside-rain pouring from the heavens.   
“The Midnight Channel’s going to be on tonight…hope no one’s on it.” she knew that someone would most likely be on it anyway. Fate seemed to deem it so.  
“Even if I say that, someone’s gonna be on it, thinking like that is pointless. Why bother thinking otherwise?” she muttered glancing at the wall for a moment.

‘Pi Pi Pi Pi!’ Her cellphone buzzed on the desk and she went to pick it up,   
“Moshimoshi, this is Shiori. Hello?” she spoke into the phone and who answered surprised her,  
“Hey sweetheart, it’s mom. How are you?” It was the voice of her mother, Sonomi Seta, who was out on a business trip with her father Arata. Ever so cheerful in her voice she continued,   
“I managed to get a couple weeks off out of the trip to come see you. So how’s little brother doing?” she smiled at the pleasant revelation she just heard. Laughing with joy and replying with,  
“Oh Uncle’s doing fine and so is Nanako too. Both are great!” she went over to the TV and poked at it, scraping some dirt off as her mother talked and talked on and on.   
“How’d ya manage to get some time off? You run this by dad and he Okayed it? He’s never done that before as far as I can remember.” Usually, her mother and father wouldn’t have any time to come see her until the trip was over. So for her mother to say she had free time was rare. They always worked into the night, often leaving her alone.  
“Yes, he did. Though he did seem rather plain faced about it…like he had no emotion about my decision.” these words caught Shiori’s attention instantly. It was unlike her father to have no emotion over anything he did, he was always like mom-energetic and enthusiastic about every little thing possible. He loved to be the center of attention and resorted to childish tactics to gain the attention of others. Particularly, he hated it when his female friends scoffed and made fun of him. In his childhood, many women had bullied him rather unmercifully.  
She decided to ask her mother about him, “Has dad been acting…okay? He seemed rather weird when I left. Has everything been going okay?” she asked as she itched her ear. She got a response quicker than she thought she would.  
Her mother replied almost too quickly for Shiori’s liking,   
“He’s been okay lately, but something’s been bothering him, it’s like…oh, I don’t know…he seems to get angry over some small things I do…anyway, I’m coming over after school, Ryotaro already knows about, so you don’t need to tell him. Bye.” she hung up and left Shiori to get herself ready to go to school.

As she left the house and locked the door, she quickly was overcome by sudden nausea and stumbled a bit,   
“Ohh shit, I feel sick…Oh god!” she quickly ran over to the bushes and hurled up her breakfast. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and sighed.  
She had hoped the nausea would pass, but it happened again and she hurled into the bushes a second time.   
“Fuck, I’ve been like this since we’ve had sex…but we’ve used protection every single time, there couldn’t be…no, not possible.” she shoved the thought out of her head and grabbed her bags. She blushed with the memory of their first time…

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Yosuke sighed as he took off his shirt and sighed as he sat next to Shiori on the hotel bed, who had already gotten into her pajamas. She chuckled at him and moved closer, her face holding a flirtatious look to it.   
“Hey Yosuke-kun, how was your day? Y’know, besides the King’s Game Rise-san pulled up?” she smiled as Yosuke pulled her closer, kissing her softly on top of her head. He smiled back, grinning lecherously and watched as Shiori raised an eyebrow at his grin. She watched as he reached under the bed and pulled out a bag.

“What on earth is in that, baby?” she asked confused. She soon got her answer as he pulled out a book and handed it to her. Her face lit up with joy and she hugged him tightly,   
“You got it for me?” she glanced at the title-The Gentle Way.

Ever since she had come to Inaba, she had gained a love for literature.   
“Well since Dojima-san said you like to read, I’d thought I’d get it for you, my partner.” he made a circle on her chest and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He stared back at her, “Hey sweetheart…do you feel like something is in this room. I’ve been getting a weird feeling like something is watching us.”  
Shiori looked around her, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Although the mirror did look odd…it had a pinkish tint to it.  
”No…nothing feels odd, though I do feel…odd. How about you?” she looked down at her lover who smiled back.  
“I feel like I’ve been buzzed, like I actually drank some booze or something.” He pulled Shiori down on top of him, making her yelp as he kissed her roughly. After a minute, he pulled an inch away and said huskily,   
“Hey partner, you wanna…you know…?” he made a few movements with his hips, making Shiori gasp and blush massively. She could feel a bulge in his pants and it made her shudder. Answering all too quickly, she said as she leaned closer,   
“Yes…I want to…do things with you…it’s a love hotel, after all baby.” Yosuke grinned at her answer as she blushed,   
“Have you…um…” he began as he slowly kissed her neck as she sighed in bliss, he looked in her eyes nervously and gulped.  
“Had sex before? With anyone?” he was unsure if his girlfriend wanted to take the next step in their relationship. He didn’t want to pressure her, after all. He loved her and he watched as Shiori smiled at him,

“No…you’re my first.” she shivered as Yosuke touched her breast and moaned slightly and gripped his shoulder, looking down at his brown eyes and saw them…full of lust. She liked that look in his eyes,   
“Please…I need you baby. Fuck me now.” she ordered him. He nodded and smiled at her grinning,  
“As you wish...my lover.” he said as he squeezed her breast and moved his other hand to her stomach, making small and firm movements that made Shiori squirm and moan in ecstasy from his touch. Looking down at him, she moved her hand to his groin and began groping him.

He moaned so low that she could hardly hear it. But she felt it and she liked it. Liked it a lot.

“You’re getting wet…really wet.” Yosuke moved his hand that was groping her right breast and moved three of his fingers under her panties, feeling her wet, sticky thighs underneath and watched as she arched into his fingers touch, moaning his name, “Yosuke…oh that feels so good. More…I want more.” she fell onto him and moaned again. Yosuke smirked and replied,  
“I’ll give you more then…” With those words, he began moving a finger inside her crotch. The moan that came from her made him hard. 

“Wait a second…let me get undressed.” He got out from under her and began to undo his belt.   
Shiori watched and moaned in excitement and he both moved the finger inside her and unzipped his pants, throwing them on the floor. 

Now in his boxers, she could see his cock…she breathed as she moved a hand to touch it, making Yosuke moan loudly in her name. He looked at her and grinned, “You’re HUGE!” she gasped in surprise.

“You like it eh? You want this rammed up inside you, my dear?” He made slow movements with his finger, now adding a second one and started to stretch her womb. She nodded in slight pain and pleasure. “Yes…yes…I want it inside me…please…Yosuke…hurry!” He pulled his fingers out and the two began to get undressed.

Yosuke watched as Shiori took her time taking off her pajamas, going slowly as she first took off her shirt and threw it to the floor. Yosuke drooled a bit at the sight of her exposed breasts, a decent size. Not too large, but big enough to arouse him greatly. After she took off her pants, she stood before him completely naked. Her breasts gleamed with a little sweat.

“You have the body of a goddess, Shiori Seta…and it’s all mine…” he said as he took off his shirt and boxers, beginning to stroke himself. He moaned as she watched him jerk off.

Shiori grabbed his hand before he could, “Let me…help you.” she moved her face close to his cock and licked it, making Yosuke shudder in delight.  
“Yes…” he breathed and watched as Shiori took hold of his hips, beginning to lick his cock. Soon she took the head into her mouth and began to suck. 

“Fuck, Shiori! Shiori! Shit! Oh god!” he moaned and cursed her name as she sucked the head. Yosuke grabbed her head and made her look him in the eyes,  
“Can I…?” Shiori understood this uncompleted sentence and let Yosuke move her head, moaning as he moved his cock deeper into his mouth.

“Oh god, Shiori…fuck…shit!” Soon, Yosuke was deep-throating her and started to grip into her scalp, but she didn’t mind this and keep going. Shiori then let go of his cock, making him whine in protest. He watched as she turned around and took him closer.  
“Fuck me now, I’m done with foreplay.” she ordered as she lay down on the bed. Yosuke paused before he grabbed a small plastic package. Unwrapping it, he put a condom on and moved her legs over his shoulders, 

“You ready, baby?” he teased smiling at her. She nodded and took a deep breath as he began pushing inside her pussy. Yosuke shivered in pleasure as he pushed into the tight heat, but he failed to hear his lover Shiori wince in pain as she gripped the sheets below her.  
When he got inside halfway, he felt something block him from going any further. He opened his eyes and saw her tears. Instantly feeling worried, he panicked,   
“You alright baby? You want to stop now?” he asked as he licked her tears. Shiori shook her head no and gasped,

“Just…move.” she said as she took a deep breath. Yosuke nodded and made one last thrust before he was fully inside, deflowering Shiori. Making a small gasp, she moved her hands around Yosuke’s neck and moaned in ecstasy, looking him right in the eyes. He stared right back at her and smiled, waiting for Shiori to give him a signal to move.

He soon got one and he started moving slowly, taking his time with each thrust. He watched as Shiori squirmed and gasped in pain and pleasure, mewling his name.

He liked the way he said her name. Liked it a lot.

Shiori opened her eyes and stared at her lover. “Feels so good…” she gasped as Yosuke thrusted slightly harder than before. Grasping at the sheets, she yelled,  
“OH YOSUKE! YES! MORE!” her yells of pleasure were matched by Yosuke’s own.

Yosuke lifted one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, trying to find a deeper angle to thrust, causing his lover to cry out in sheer delight.

The two lovers moaned each other’s name for what seemed like hours. Shiori clawed at Yosuke’s back, making it bleed slightly. The brunette only moaned at the added stimuli.  
“You’re so beautiful…all mine…” he said as he felt himself get close to climax. Shiori moaned loudly as she cried out his name. Clenching around him, she shook as she came. It didn’t take long for him to come after that.

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“Man, that was great…” she blushed as she walked through the Samegawa Flood Plains on her way to school. The weather was clear although the clouds seemed abundant. She even ran into Marie and said hello. “Hey Shiori, what’s up?” Although her manners seemed lacking, the two girls were close as they walked to school. Despite not being a student of the school, Marie took an interest to what Shiori did and followed her around, even though she claimed otherwise.

 

“The Nose said that I…well, he said that you seemed different lately.” She said as she and Shiori ate lunch on the rooftop with Chie and Yukiko. Yukiko raised an eyebrow in interest and asked with curiosity,

“Different? In what way?” she asked Shiori who merely blushed a decent shade of red. Her shined with curiosity as she asked Shiori several questions, the latter trying her hardest to avoid answering them, as her face grew even redder. She rubbed the back of her head and said,

“Well, um…” she tried to think of an excuse to tell the girls. Chie looked at her stomach for a moment, then asked Shiori if she was feeling alright, “You seem kinda sick lately. Is…everything okay, Shiori-chan? You can tell us, y’know.” she smiled to prove her point as Yukiko and Marie nodded in agreement.

Shiori sighed and said, unsure of herself, “I’ve been feeling sick lately ever since…” she trailed off, not wanting to tell them the truth. But she saw the look on Yukiko’s face that she had already figured it out,

“I get it! You and Yosuke-kun had-!” her mouth was quickly covered by Chie and Marie in panic. Chie panicked, “Yukiko! You don’t talk about that stuff in school!” Marie blushed and said nothing while Yukiko tried to ask why.  
Shiori sighed and smiled as she watched her friends antics. “Hey Senpai!” She turned to see Rise and Naoto walking up to them, Naoto holding both girls lunches as they sat down to eat. Naoto blushed and stumbled to explain something, but Shiori couldn’t hear it.

“I’m sorry Senpai, we did not realize it was lunch. Apologizes for the delay. I see Marie is here as well.” said the detective as she opened up her boxed lunch, consisting of a sandwich. Rise had already started eating hers as she sat next to Shiori.

She looked at Shiori as she ate, “Senpai seems to be less energetic than usual. Is it because…no, that has to be it! She has to be! Otherwise she would be fighting in the TV world with all of us!”


	2. Kidnapped

Magician and the Fool  
Chapter 1.5-Kidnapped

November 5, 2011 5:39 pm.

Shiori sighed as she walked home after school, feeling much better after she talked with her female friends. She also had just said hello to Kanji as well, picking up a shirt that Nanako had torn up by mistake. Leaving after she had said hello to Naoki, she began talking to herself.

“It is a nice day, Yosuke-kun even gave me some free samples of bread. Teddie seemed to be in a good mood.” She giggled at the memory, digging into the bag of groceries to grab more bread.  
“My younger brother Yu said he’d be coming later too…” she mused, thinking of her brother that she left back with her father and mother.

She smiled as she walked home from Junes, humming a tune to herself. The weather was nice, few clouds in the sky and a little breeze. As she walked home however, she could sense someone following her.  
“Hmm, is someone there? Hello? Anyone there? I swear, if you think you can stalk and kidnap me, you’re wrong.” she quickly looked behind her to check, but she saw no one there. After a few moments of looking around, she continued on her way home.   
As Shiori left, a figure leaned closer, his dark grey hair peaking through the leaves.  
“You will be next…” it said.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Still getting the sense of someone following her, she texted her boyfriend, hoping he would receive it.  
“I think someone is following me, baby. Can you come to my place for the night? I’m a little worried. Oh, also, my mother is coming to visit for the week. She got some time of to see me and I want you to meet her.” she sent the text and hoped for a quick response.

“What?! I’ll come right over! Be careful!...I love you, babe. Stay safe.” the text was brief and short. Apparently, he had not seen the last half of the text message as she closed her phone and walked home past the woman who was always outside the Dojima residence. She walked inside, closed the door and sat down to see Nanako smiling at her; “Hey Big Sis, you came home early!” she let out a gasp of delight when she saw her fixed shirt.  
Shiori smiled, “Yup, and I brought back your shirt too!” she opened the bag and handed it to her cousin, who held it tightly.   
She came and sat on the couch, ruffling her hair. She chuckled at her reaction as she tried to fix her hair, “Hey Big Sis, is Youske-kun gonna come over today? He always comes over here every day!”  
Nanako smiled at her cousin as she told her, “Yes, I just told him earlier to come. Told him to pickup a few things at Junes for us.” Shiori poked her nose,   
“That, and you get to meet your aunt Sonomi too!” Nanako nodded in understanding as she asked about the aunt she never knew about growing up. Soon after a few minutes, she heard knocking on the door. “I’ll get it!” said Shiori.

…But it was rather loud for knocking, much to loud for Shiori’s liking. She told Nanako to stay put as she got up to go look at the door. Peeking through the keyhole, she could see her mother Sonomi, along with Yosuke and Teddie. She let out a sigh,   
“Damnit, don’t do that. You’ll give me a heart attack one of these days.”  
She cursed under her breath as she opened the door. 

“Hello, sorry I was late, Shiori! Teddie was being stupid at Junes.” Yosuke hugged her and kissed on the top of her head, making her giggle and laugh. Shiori kissed her lover back and went to go hug her mother,   
“It’s been months since I’ve seen you up close, and you seem to have gained a bit of weight too, honey.” said Sonomi as she hugged her daughter closely.  
Yosuke smiled softly as Teddie made his way inside the house, sitting by Nanako.   
“Hey Nana-chan, has Sensei been okay? She seems…different.”  
His normally smiling face held a frown of concern as he looked over to Shiori, talking with her mother as they came in the house. He let out a barely audible sigh of concern as they came over to the couch and sat down.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Shiori smiled her mother and Nanako talked with one another about their lives in general. The sounds of the Junes theme song could be heard in the background. Yosuke smiled at her warmly and kissed, chuckling at the energetic smiles of the two girls, “Looks like they’re having a lot of fun, huh Shiori-chan?” Shiori smiled and kissed him back,  
“Yes, they are. They’re acting like they’ve known each other their whole lives. It’s nice.” She snuggled closer to her lover and he pulled her closer to his body, pulling a blanket over them. Sonomi glanced over at them and smiled, “So, he’s the lucky guy who won your heart, honey? He’s very nice looking. How’d you win him over?” She smiled as Shiori blushed and Youske rubbed the back of his head, mumbling to himself. The woman asked a few questions to Yosuke about how they got together and he tried his hardest to not say anything about their sex life, but Sonomi was much smarter than he thought.

“She won’t stop asking til I give her the answer, will she?” thought Yosuke as his girlfriend scooted closer to him. Heat seemed to be radiating from her and he pulled her close, “Mom, I know you’re curious about my sex life, but don’t you think we should go find Uncle?” asked Shiori, twirling her hair around her finger as she got up, bringing Yosuke with her to the door. Teddie got up and Nanako followed him. As Sonomi got up, she got the feeling she was being watched.  
“Hmm?” she turned to look around her, but everyone else had left the house. She shrugged and left the house, locking the door.

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Ryotaro Dojima frowned as he flipped through the pages on his desk at work, getting agitated as he failed to find what he was looking for-a lead on the drunk driver who had killed his wife Chisato. Fed up, he slammed the papers on his desk and got up, passing Adachi on the way.   
“H-hey Dojima-san, I was just…going to leave something on your desk.” the rookie detective watched as his superior turned to look at what his friend was carrying in his arms-paper.  
He grabbed a page and frowned at what it had on the front cover, a picture of his niece and Chie Satonaka was on it. He grumbled and thanked Adachi, “Oh, going to pick up your sister from the train station? Hope it goes well!” he said, running off back to his office. Dojima sighed as he left work to go to the train station, but frowned when he saw that she wasn’t there. “She said she’d be here, so where the hell is she!? I’d told her-!”  
He was cut off when he heard someone behind him, so he turned around and saw Sonomi standing there smirking, her left hand on her hip. He stood there for a moment, his mouth wide open.  
“You keep you mouth open like that, little brother, flies will fly right in.” she said, closing it shut and chuckling at his reaction. He grew flustered as Shiori and the others came walking up, giggling at his reaction. Nanako came up and hugged him,  
“Hi daddy, auntie Sonomi came to say hi at home!” she beamed, looking back at her aunt. The elder siblings laughed, asking how her daughter had been doing here, even though Shiori had told her earlier. Her mother loved to talk for hours, it was just how she was.

Dojima smiled at his daughter and patted her on the head, “She did, did she Nanako?” he looked at his older sister, “Why didn’t you stay at the train station like you planned to?” he asked, leaning back up. Sonomi smiled, glancing over at Yosuke, who looked away blushing. “My daughter told me about her boyfriend and I wanted to meet him.”  
she answered.

Dojima froze and stared at Shiori, then Yosuke who suddenly felt afraid.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Evening at Junes…

At Junes, the group went to go buy groceries for dinner, while Dojima went to have a talk with Youske and his niece. They went to a private part of the store to talk.

“So you’ve been dating my niece for months behind my back, Hanamura?” his arms were crossed and he stared at Yosuke, who felt very nervous. Shiori sighed and said, “He’s not bad, Uncle Dojima. He’s very sweet to me. He loves me.” she smiled, but her uncle’s hard stare made her stop talking. The older man glared at Yosuke,  
“You’re very lucky my niece loves you, because if she didn’t…”

*BRZZZZRT* Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving everyone in complete darkness. Shiori went to try and find Yosuke’s hand, but she couldn’t.  
She got up and started to walk around, “Hey Shiori, where are you?” hissed Yosuke nearby, but she couldn’t locate where his voice was coming from. Dojima also spoke, but he seemed farther away then Yosuke. The silver haired teen tried to find where she was, but she was grabbed suddenly out of the blue, something placed over her mouth.  
She tried to struggle, but the strange smell coming from the cloth made her pass out…

“Perfect…” the figure whispered as he picked up her unconscious body, carrying her and putting her in a bag. He carried her out of the store and away from Junes. He rubbed his head as he heard the panicked yells of Yosuke and Dojima, yelling for her to answer them.  
“You were successful, Namatame?” the figure answered.  
Namatame nodded, “Yes, I was successful. I will save her.”

The dark silver haired male smirked, “You’ve outdone yourself this time.” he let out a restrained maniacal laughter, holding his head as he did so.  
“Shiori, my dear sister, you were too easy to ambush…” smiling as Namatame carried her body over to his hideout, he put the bag down for a moment to stretch.   
“This will teach you to interfere…” Yu said, leaving and walking away.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ 

He thought he heard Shiori’s friends calling out for her.  
The detective, the inn girl, the kung-fu freak, the wuss, the idol, and the mascot; those fools, with the exception of Chie and Teddie, were the ones he threw into the TV.  
The mailman shook, “No, I can’t let this end in failure, I must save this girl from being killed by the madman. I must…” He picked up her bag and threw it into the TV,  
“I must save this girl…”


	3. Chapter 3

Magician and the Fool

Chapter 2-Mother and daughter lost?

11/5 evening

Shiori moaned when she woke up, her head hurt like hell. "What the hell happened?" she slowly got up and looked around her. "Did I get thrown into the TV World?" she asked as she looked around her, seeing clouds, rainbows and other things that reminded her of heaven. She suddenly figured out where she was. "Shit, I got thrown in! How could I have been so damn careless?" She sighed.

"Yosuke must be really worried by now…" she breathed. She felt uneasy that she didn't have her sword with her. She'd have to rely on her Personas for now. "Cybele and Izanagi should do for now, but I will have to use the others sometime…" she thought as she looked for something to use as a replacement weapon.

Elsewhere, Sonomi had been thrown in as well, but had no clue what was going on. "Where am I? I remember…" she thought back to what had happened-someone had told her that Sonomi needed her help, and soon covered her mouth. "Shiori! Yosuke-kun!? Ryotaro!" she yelled every name she could think of, but no one answered. She began to panic…

' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yosuke was freaking out; his girlfriend had vanished and so had her mother. He glanced at Dojima who was equally freaked out. His face; normally calm now held the expression of fear. The only logical explanation was that they were both in the Tv world by now. That worried him, but he hesitated on telling Dojima where they were.

"Dojima-san, calm down for a second." he grabbed his arm, "Let's get with my friends, they will…" Yosuke's words failed to reach him and the elder pushed Yosuke away from him. He sighed,

"This isn't going to be easy…"

A while later, at the Dojima residence, the gang had gathered around the living room to talk about what to do. Naoto sat next to him, "It would be best if we go rescue them as soon as possible. Senpai may be able to defend herself, but Sonomi-san won't." she looked at everyone else before resuming her words,

"And we need a temporary leader until they are rescued." Her words hung in the air for a while as everyone went into thinking. Rise coughed, trying to speak. Yosuke and Naoto both stared at her,

"Well, I've been noticing something unusual about Shiori-chan lately…it's…it's like she's…she's…" She hesitated as Yosuke's burning gaze bore into her soul. The idol finally gathered her words and said the one thing that made Yosuke freeze,

"I think she's pregnant…" And then Yosuke's face went pale, and he began to freak out, saying how they used protection every single time they had sex, how they were both using birth control, how they were…

Outside and noticed by the gang, Dojima put his face in his hands, gripping his hair tightly. Arata would have his head for this happening to his daughter. There's no way he would accept this, no way…

He looked up at the night sky, listening to what the gang was saying. He; honestly thought it bullshit, really. But what they said brought up did remind him of the bizarre circumstances that surrounded the murder case.

"A world inside of TV? Personas?..." he paused, "Just what have you gotten yourself into, Shiori?" He looked inside, seeing Yosuke freaking out. Clenching his fists, he soon assumed that he was her lover. He got up, checking for his gun. He remembered seeing his niece going into the electronics department plenty of times in the past, so he figured that had something to do with her disappearance. The detective got up and made his way to Junes, worry began to fill his heart. He dearly hoped his sister and niece were okay and safe.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shiori grunted as she swung the makeshift sword she put together, slicing through another Shadow, killing it. She sighed, looking around her. She had no idea where she was, and she was starting to get tired. Just when she was about to sit down, she heard a voice,

"Shiori?" the leader turned around to see her mother. She lit up and ran toward her, hugging her tightly. The mother and daughter stayed like this for a while until Sonomi asked, "Just where are we, Shiori? What is this place?" Shiori paused before trying to answer her mother's question in a sensible manner.

Hesitating before she answered, "I don't know, mother. I was with Yosuke and Uncle when the lights went out. And then I woke up here." she lied, hoping her mother wouldn't notice it. It soon occurred to her that Sonomi hadn't noticed her lie. "I see then."

The elder woman sighed before sitting down against the wall. Shiori did the same thing and the two sat there for a while, talking about various things that had been going on.

Shiori tried not to say anything about the TV world and Personas, but she eventually told her the truth. "Shiori, are you out of your mind, dear?! You're trying to tell me that this world is connected to the murders I've been hearing about from Dojima!?" yelled Sonomi. Shiori winced at her mother's outburst and tried to come up with a reason, but she kept quiet. Her mother calmed down, looking up at the odd sky.

"…You said Yosuke and your other friends will come save us?" she said. Shiori nodded, assuring her mother that they would come.

They would come for them. They had too…


End file.
